Half Angel
by BananaTurtle
Summary: This is a crossover between Naruto and 1/2 Prince. Warning Uzumaki twins, femnaru and normal Naruto. Main focus on Naruko. Naruko and Naruto embark on a journey in second life, along the way they meet new friends, rivals and somehow they both find love.


**Hello to all :D this be-ith my first story on here and well all I'd like to say is ENJOY!**

Note: This is a crossover fanfiction it will seem completley un-original at first but hey it's a fanfic I'm borrowing characters not that, thats an excuse any who sorry for my amazing grammar it really is amazing (psht I wish) anyways enjoy.

**This is a Naruto X 1/2 Prince fanfic I do not own Naruto now 1/2 Prince so don't cha be suing me I'm broke I tell you BRRROOOKKKEEE!**

* * *

><p>2100 A.D. Summer Vacation Konoha...<p>

A blonde at the age of 19 was sitting on the balcony of her apartment staring out into thin air _"Ssooooo boorriinnngggg"_ she heaved a heavy sigh.

"NARUKO!"

"KYAAHHH!" screamed the frightened blonde girl, she clutched her shirt around her heart and stared wide eyed at her twin brother who was currently rolling on the floor laughing. "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO YELL MY NAME SO LOUD!" Naruto came to his senses and looked at Naruko his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It took me agggeess but I got it Naruko, the ultimate game of all time SECOND LIFE!" he proudly held the game above his head staring at it with stars in his eyes.

"Tch what's so great about it?" Naruko argured.

"What's so great about it?" Naruto repeated "WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT IT!" He exclaimed "The realism rate is 99%, it'll surpass any other game out there, it will bring a whole different era to the gamers world, it will be just like real life" Naruto dreamily announced

"Again what's so great about it?"Naruko dully noted "I mean whats the point of a game thats 99% real you might as well slap a sticker on a blank cd and call it life" Naruko lectured.

"You don't get the point" Naruto groaned at his sisters idiocy "Second life is a world where you can become something that you can only dream of, you can destroy monsters" Naruto made a slashing motion " and conquer lands," He rose his fist up high his leg propped up against the couch "it'll just be like an adventure" Naruto dreamily swayed from side to side as he fantasised to his hearts content.

Naruko stared at her brother dully, he was a real idiot she concluded "Wouldn't it hurt though when you fight?"

Naruto scoffed "Tch should've known that a _**girl **_wouldn't understand your probably afraid, hmph"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA!**" Naruko waved her fist threateningly in front of Naruto's face.

"I said your just chicken, I bet if you tripped you'd be balling your eyes out. Don't worry I'm sure you can always just hide behind some boys"

"I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN HANDLE THE PAIN" Naruto smirked.

"Well then shall we play?"

~10 minutes later~

Naruko was stretched out on her bed the dreams gaming device securely over her eyes. Naruto came out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"I'm ready Naruko...Naruko?" His eyes scanned the room and his sight landed on Naruko sleeping soundly on her bed. "Cheater!" he huffed angrily before stomping over to get his own device.

~With Naruko Uzumaki~

"Wow this is pretty impressive"

"**Welcome" a pretty teen was seated in the only chair in the room she smiled and stared blankly out into space.**

"EH?"

**"You are our second player please wait a moment...I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, from now on, as soon as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing second life!"**

Naruko was scanned from head to toe she stood there patiently awaiting for further instructions, which was a first for her.

**"Okay you are now ready to create your character. You have only one chance to design a character, once the character creation process is complete your race, name and looks cannot be changed."**

"Can't be changed, but why?" Naruko asked incredulously

**"To make second life as realistic as possible, each person may only have one character." the girl spoke robotically with a never changing face.**

Naruko tilted to her head to the side in confusion "What about when you die, do you just reset or is it completely over?"

The robotic paused for a moment and then answered Naruko's question **"Dead characters will reborn at the nearest rebirth point, but you will lose a level so please start creating your character!"**

**"First, choose the race you like, the races are basically divided into Humans, Elves, Dark Elves, Dwarfs, Celestials, Elementals and Beasts." she monotonously explained.**

"Cool, there's way to many to choose from uh could I see myself as an Elf, Dark Elf and Celestial?"

**"What kind of Celestial would you like to be?"**

"Uh anything's fine whatever you would recommend" the NPC processed the request and created the characters, one was just a normal Naruko only with lengthened pointy ears, the other was the same only looked much more malicious and the last one was a normal Naruko only she had two wings sprouting from her back they were angel like wings, so beautiful and majestic. "Is that the Celestial being."

**"Yes, is it not to your liking?" The NPC replied.**

"No no no, I like it could you make it so that my hair isn't tied up into two ponytails like usual."

**"I am processing your request...process complete" **Naruko's hair reached to her waist it was mostly straight with a few waves at the end, the angel like Naruko opened her eyes to reveal two shining blue orbs.

"Make my hair a little longer so that it reaches my knees"

**"Changes have been completed, anything else?"**

"Hmm could you create a replica of me and on one of them change the hair to white"

**"Request complete"**

Naruko stared at the two and tried decide between keeping her natural hair colour and changing it to white, on one hand she would be going into second life pretty much natural although on the other if she changed her hair it did give a sort of edge to her character plus she wouldn't be recognized so easily either, which would make it a whole lot less troublesome.

"Confirm the celestial with white hair"

**"Race and appearance confirmed, Your character needs a name"**

"Uhm" Naruko scratched the back of her head, confusion struck her "Hmm how about RamensAngel" Naruko excitingly exclaimed.

**"May I give a suggestion"**

"Yeah, sure why not?" Naruko smiled brightly at the NPC.

**"How about simply Angel"**

"I guess so I mean the names alright not as bad ass as having ramen in it but still I guess it's got a ring to it"

**"Alright then your name has been confirmed, where would you like to be transported too"**

"I don't know anywhere's fine."

**"Central confirmed, you will be transported soon...please hold a moment my superiors are contacting me" **The girls eyes went completely dull and lifeless **"I have been informed that my superiors wish to give you a gift for becoming the second player to log on you may have one wise"**

"Hmm one wish, uhm I don't know what to wish for...hmm could I wish for some sort of special power that can only be used by me it's gotta be unique though" Naruko considered thoughtfully.

**"My superiors have granted your wish the only catch is that you will not know about this power until you reach a certain point in the game" **The NPC informed.

"Well whats the point of that...Grr what ever can you transport me already"

**"Yes, we will now commence that last and final stage, you will be teleported to the central continent you will be teleported to a random revival spot. Thank you for playing second life"**

A giant portal opened up in the room it sucked Naruko in and knocked her out into un-consciousness, the last thing she saw was the enchanting face of the NPC.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo how was it ;P hate it love it think it needs a spice of something well you can tell me in a review, I'm seeing the responses I get for this hopefully its good 8D annywaayss I'm currently half way through the second chapter so lets hope that comes up soon-ish ^^ anyways as for pairing hnnnnn I dunno I luffles ma Sasuke but i wuffles ma Gaara too o3o decisions decisions hahaha anywho REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
